lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wael
The question does any by any chance know how to spell the word wael, if any answer, answer it in how many sylebols u think is in it. --Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 10:28, 9 April 2008 (EDT) One syllable, spelled "Whale." Hint: Stay in school.Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 13:09, 9 April 2008 (EDT) NOPE...next.... --Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 15:32, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Unlike Kremzeek!, I'll give a less insulting guess...2 syllables Wa+el--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 20:36, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :I'll go for the obscure: Wuh-AY-ell [[User:Bfahome|'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) ding-ding we have awinner and runner up: winner: SSB-DuDe - exact answer. runner up: Bfahome - sice i dont live in the US, my US friends in school call me that. but it is not the original, i gained it in third grade. Picture Update Your request is complete, images of the laser grid from Exploration and the security Key are now showing on the Carthage information page. - Scyphozoa 13:54 BST Friday 10th August 2007 Most of the images you requested have been posted, some still pending - Scyphozoa 20:56 BST 10th August 2007 Your request is complete, the final images have been posted. - Scyphozoa 13:15 BST 11th August 2007 Request Complete, images posted - Scyphozoa 15:00 BST 12 August 2007 In responce from your last post, I am afraid I cannot reveal the source of my images for certain reasons however I am still willing to upload any Lyoko pictures that are requested Sorry. - Scyphozoa 15:37 (BST) 13th August 2007 Request Complete - Scyphozoa 09:48 (BST) 14th August 2007 Request Complete - Scyphozoa 13:18 (BST) 16th August 2007 Done - Scyphozoa 17:16 (BST) 16th August 2007 I've done three, take your pick - Scyphozoa 19:19 (BST) 16th August 2007 It is not possible to obtain a clear picture of Team lyoko energizing off the docking platform, sorry - Scyphozoa 16:24 (BST) 29th August 2007 Request Complete and may you please stop deleting messages from my user talk page as I like to keep a record of my request for reference of what I have already uploaded, Thank You. - Scyphozoa 12:56 (BST) 3rd September 2007 Unfortunatly I will not be able to get any pictures from the episode Experience until the episode is aired so Aelita in the real world will have to wait. - Scyphozoa 22:52 (BST) 19th September 2007 In responce I managed to find some pictures from a french website (they have already aired in france), the ones I got were the only ones available from upcoming episodes - Scyphozoa 14:50 (BST) 21st October 2007 Might I stress the word Patience please, obtaining the images is easy however due to mounting work and other distractions I am finding little time for the wiki at the moment however I shall return for longer periods of time soon - Scyphozoa 10:05 (BST) 30th October 2007 Picture uploaded - Scyphozoa 16:39 (BST) 2nd November 2007 You may have to be a little more specific, where abouts in the prequel and at what point. Scyphozoa 20:57 (GMT) 14th Feburuary 2008 They will be up in a minute, hold on - Scyphozoa 21:04 (GMT) 14th Feburuary 2008 Little longer than expected but done, and FYI the prequel was careful not to have the vehicles in it so I extracted them from a season 3 episode. - Scyphozoa 21:19 (GMT) 14th February 2008 Your order was for them ON their vehicles - Scyphozoa Ok, Ok, next time check your spelling NO backwards is ON - Scyphozoa Admin Trust me when I tell you this, KFanII has not visited this site since Last Year, he has moved on to other wiki's, he pops in now and then but to view progress. - Scyphozoa 20:44 BST 10th August 2007 so he is not gonna give me a roachster ....? User:Wael I have been waiting a while for a roachster myself, as the admin has been away since last year I doubt that any roachsters have been distributed since then. I learn to be patient and wait for the wiki administrators to sort out their priorities, hopefully the admin will return for a longer period soon, plus (no offence) but a lot of efforn needs to be put in before a roachster is attained, my advice is to be patient. - Scyphozoa 11:40 11th August 2007 A Warning about your Kankrelat pictures, as these are pictures of roachsters the admins may think of us handing out roachsters which is against the rules, be careful about which picture you use as I don't know what an admins forest roachster looks like. - Scyphozoa 19:21 (BST) 17th August 2007 Well what does getting a roachster look like, is it a picture on you user page saying "I earned a blah blah blah roachster" type thing? - Jeremie43 10:31 (PST) 29th August 2007 Ya - User:Wael Wiki unlocks Very well, I will unlock the pages that you mentioned since I can't guarantee that I will have the time to update them myself. However, pages like the episode page and the monster page are common targets for vandals, so I may lock these pages again if someone shows up and starts vandalizing them.--The Other Lyokon 21:53, 1 September 2007 (EDT) Your Page Awaits, Merry Christmas - Scyphozoa 12:15 (GMT) 24th December 2007 Replicated Pages Might I ask that you be careful about the pages you create as looking at the recent one you have created they are replica's of one I have already created. The Voice Synthesiser comes under the name Voice imitation program in Codes and Programs and Franz Hoppers cabin is the Mountain Cabin which I created yesterday and also the tower varification programs information could be added as an extra feature to the superscan page. I mean no offence however I think that you should check that the pages you create are no already existing, thank you. - Scyphozoa 12:06 (BST) 11th October 2007 Sorry Unfortunatly the only cartoons I collect pictures from are Code: LYOKO and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sorry. - Scyphozoa 14:53 (BST) 14th October 2007 Re: lyoko pics Well, I got a Colossus pic and a good pic of real world Lyoko Will, but I couldn't find the other pics. You can get upcoming pics, too, just go here. Scroll down and voila! screenshots of every episode ever, even unaired episodes! Is that sweet or what? Bfahome, who else? 16:08, 9 November 2007 (EST) Season 5 Please do not put up false info of season 5 unless you can prove itThis Idiot hi Marth is A Code Lyoko character i made. for my season 5 fanfiction stories. by the way.... i had a picture for lab rat on here but i was upload it the next day. then when i checked it you put up my picture claiming it as your own. It had little dot like things on it. and i can prove i have the real one becuase i have the version without the little dots. they came when i saved the document as a gif file becuase my jpg file wouldn't work. sorry if i sound like a jerk. User:D33deed33guy Oh Well next time just lemme know ok =) lol thats cuase i was on here when i got the message user:d33deed33guy How do you know i'm uploading pics???? second what are you talking about with this Aelita Pic?????? Oh well, i 4got to log out one day and my lil bro played a joke by uploading a pic of me smoking so i uploaded an Aelita pic to cancel that one out. sorry bout dat yes i smoke. I'm a skateboarder what did u expect... and the doodles ar so i can move my fan fiction to teklinks.org so people stop complainig to me about it for now I apoligize for acusing you of taking my pic i was mixed up and i'm an idiot whne it comes to wikis-SorryThis idiot PLEASE Yes, it is I, the almighty Supercomputer, whose name is blessed here. Please, I would just like to tell you that using the "Paint" program on an image of Odd does not mean you went to Lyoko, for heaven's gates! (Ooh, you never heard that expression, did you?) You know why you didn't hear that expression before? Because YOU HAVE NO LIFE! You shouldß seriously stop editing this all the time and do interesting things like play sports or take up a hobby like collecting nice little trinkets. Have a wonderful life! KFan II the Administrator 20:26, 4 December 2007 (EST) oh my... Mystique Sorry, dude (Admin), we can't have a wonderful life when we have little brats like you on this planet. What the Hell is your problem? Nighthawk 23:14, 4 December 2007 (EST) shhh! he's the supercomputer! don't piss him off! Mystique 06:36, 5 December 2007 (EST) I don't care if I piss him off...I hope I piss him off! If he thinks he can talk so rudely to the people that make his wiki better, he deserves it! (By the way, don't worry Wael, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Admin). Nighthawk 16:56, 5 December 2007 (EST) eat the rich! anarchy! woot! Mystique 18:57, 5 December 2007 (EST) ENOUGH, this is a code lyoko wiki not an arguement zone, if you wish to argue please take it to a chat room or something, Nightwing has his own opinion and you have yours, if Nightwing continue to talk like that he will get himself banned as he is violating the rules. Good day - Scyphozoa 9:17 (GMT) 6th December 2007 This is Code Lyoko wiki with an administrator causing an argument. BTW my name is Nighthawk, not Nightwing. And while I may be violating the "do not criticize the 'supercomputer'" rule, I will criticize him if he speaks to the valued contributors of his wiki in such a way. Cheers, Night (talk) 22:45, 6 December 2007 (EST) The Four Nations Also Wael, I know it was you on my Wiki the other day as all of your passages have full stops placed at various intrevals which makes you easy to identify. Enjoy the wiki if you wish to edit. - Scyphozoa - 9:29 (GMT) 6th December 2007 Thanks Thank you for the message, it feels good to know that all the hard work put in over the last year has paied off - Scyphozoa 16:05 (GMT) 13th December 2007 Here you are for making the new main page and you are great. Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 18:38, 16 December 2007 (EST) P.S HI OOH YOU LIKE BEN 10, SO DO I. YAY!!!! Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 14:29, 17 December 2007 (EST) RE: Sysop Speak It is my duty as guardian to uphold the rules and regulations of this wiki and in this case it included bringing up the lock due to the current conditions with the shield. If Code Lyoko is cancelled (or finishes) the wiki will become locked to all editors however due to the appointment of a new supercomputer that rule can be changed, I was just bringing it to the attention of the council. - Scyphozoa 21:12 (GMT) 18th January 2008 To be truly honest I am at a loss for words as the wiki is currently in a state of aggression, I mean with popular user turned enemy D33 and Wikia trying to drag us back around to them. I am not sure of our fate but In Jeremy and Aelita's words "its time to move on to something new" possibly a new era, I don't know. Lets just see what the future holds. -Scyphozoa 00:08 (GMT) 24th February 2008 I didn't mean it like that, its just something always happens when the barrier is lowered - Scyphozoa 17:52 (GMT) 4th April 2008 Added and deleted - Scyphozoa 17:46 (GMT) 5th April 2008 Note Hello, when creating a page that is not an article (like the recent contest you created), please do not put it in the article space. Instead, please put "Code Wiki:" before the title. For example, instead of creating "Review", create "Code Wiki:Review". Thanks. Cheers, Night (talk) 19:35, 18 January 2008 (EST) Congradulations Do you check the recent changes silly. According to the recent changes earlier today the Supercomputer appointed you a guardian so congradulations and welcome to the council - Scyphozoa 13:57 (GMT) 26th January 2008 I have placed your name on the list, check the supercomputer log for the membership upgrade and he sometimes forgets to tell us - Scyphozoa (GMT) 14:04 26th January 2008 1. Send to void means delete a page 2. Transfer means move page to another name 3. I'm in England and it is 11 past 2 in the afternoon - Scyphozoa 14:11 (GMT) 26th January 2008 Sig It is complex how you make it but the way you do it is by going to preferences selecting raw signature and puting it on for example my sig is Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here so try doing it. Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 15:15, 26 January 2008 (EST) UlrichxYumi I kindly ask that you please remove the imag of ulrich and Yumi defending each other. That image does not supprot a romance and is purley season 4 concept therefor has no place in that page. I also ask that you remove the info sating that Ulrich and Yumi did kiss in Rountine. i saw the english version and that was never stated they merley reflected back to that moment. even at the end of routine Ulrich stated that it Almost happened. -This idiot test Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 04:01, 27 January 2008 (EST) Protections Hello, Wael. When protecting pages, please look over Code Wiki:Protected page. Just because a page is important doesn't mean it should be protected. Thanks. Cheers, Night (talk) 23:59, 29 January 2008 (EST) Virtual Wearther I think you may need to check your facts as the Mountain sector was the last outer sector revealed in the first season and the sandstorm appeared way before the mountain sector was first shown. - Scyphozoa 16:18 (GMT) 9th Feburary 2008 :Yes, but that article could easily be changed to include all the weather. It's better than having four separate pages with three or four lines each. [[User:Bfahome|'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/Vandals! :O/ ) Codelyoko12 I saw what you first said. Please try and refrain from that kind of language. [[User:Bfahome|'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/Vandals! :O/ ) Typo Hello, Wael. Sorry to tell you, but your signature contains a typo. Please change "Diffence" ro "Defense." Thanks. Cheers, Night (talk) 20:36, 13 February 2008 (EST) Profanity Please do not employing swear words, like you did at Code Wiki:Sysop Speak. Cheers, Night (talk) 18:39, 22 February 2008 (EST) Canonicity Check Please do not delete pages without valid reasons. This is an important page that deals with possible errors on this wiki. Cheers, Night (talk) 21:44, 25 February 2008 (EST) No personal attacks "no way! wikia sucks it is horible (hurl)(hurl) u r just an adult draging us kids/teens back to wikia because u are a co-founder" "why do we have to move to wikia it is disgusting it gave me chunks, and user:kingsweatheart calls kfn admin II a GOD!!!!! lets not do it here is better!" Do not attack users like this again. Angela was only trying to help because Code: WIKI was originally created on Wikia. As a Guardian, you should know better than to make personal attacks. Further comments like this will result in a block; please cease behaviour like this. Cheers, Night (talk) 21:25, 26 February 2008 (EST) Its true, be careful what you say. I am not a fan of wikia however keep it to yourself. You don't wanna end up like D33 do you. - Scyphozoa 10:26 (GMT) 27th February 2008 Virtual Water Why do you keep reverting the edits? I just fixed several links and removed unneeded info. [[User:Bfahome|'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/Vandals! :O/ ) :Again, I ask why you revert my edits. [[User:Bfahome|'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) The reason I removed it was because it was a mistake, and I thought it wasn't important. But you also reverted some spelling, capitalization, and link corrections. But you seem to think it necessary, so I'm going to revert then re-insert. [[User:Bfahome|'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) Restore/Delete I'm assuming you did that to see what the page said? Well, in the future, there's a handy little feature that lets you see without actually restoring the page: http://www.maj.com/gallery/B-f-a-home/Random/restore.png Click on the date, and it'll take you to that revision. No restoration necessary. :D [[User:Bfahome|'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) Captions I don't want to put bad words in the captions, just wanna make them say funny stuff like (for image of Odd's Avatar) "Meow." or "I'm a kitty!" as opposed to the blatantly obvious "Odd on Lyoko". And I don't speak chat. Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 14:39, 4 April 2008 (EST) "*Please no excessive "Leet" or chatspeak on userpages or talkpages. The occasional "lol" is fine, but large amounts will be removed." Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 14:51, 4 April 2008 (EST) Greetings Hello Wael. I am new to this site but I am certainly not a newb when it come to editthis wiki's. I read the rules and understand that you are only allowed to have a total of 3 personal images. I browsed through some files and realized you have 4 personal images when the maximum is 3. I kindly ask that you part with one of those images and delete it. As the rules state this is not an image hosting website Thank you.-'SSB-DuDe!!' Yes it's pretty clear you like green lol-'SSB-DuDe!!' VANDAL ALERT! VANDAL ALERT!!!!! Another Vandal just vandalized the wiki. Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 12:53, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Speedy banning of the vandal would be advised. Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 13:02, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Don't forget this guy. YumiRulz 14:24, 11 April 2008 (EDT) CL Magazines Hello Wael, seeing as how you are one of the easiest guardians to work with, I must ask you a question.Will you please see the suggestions? I put an urgent matter up and it needs to be discussed--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 15:06, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Unblocked You don't have to worry about my being blocked anymore, it expired. And I think my gmail provider is down for today, so I won't be able to recieve any email from you. And I know where you live. Good night! Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 13:44, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Oh, yeah, the Main Page still says you can't create accounts. Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 13:46, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Vandalisim Just call me oldschool ;D. I'm going to let the admin know about that guy's childish vandalism. Vandalism here will not be tolerated!--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:44, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :I don't think we should go that far. The vandal attack was small and childish and edits were reverted. They were nothing seriouse and could easily be handeled--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:52, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yes but they were all very small. Save the shield for majora attacks this is nothing more then minor.--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 15:11, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Skid Thanks =)--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 16:42, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :Wat u meeeeeen??--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 16:29, 21 April 2008 (EDT) email hey wael my email is down.. dont know why.. so i cant be sending you anything at the moment. YumiRulz 09:33, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Image Captions 'Sup? Anyway, I saw all those pages you made, but the captions under the pictures usually said something like "The cover for it". I think it'd be better if they didn't use only pronouns. I'd say something like "The book's cover". That okie? [[User:Bfahome|'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) RE Emergency It cannot be an overload as the control panel shows that we have tonnes of memory left in the wiki, I know that the other day Editthis itself suffered a major breakdown so maybe this is a by product of that system crash. - Scyphozoa 13:22 (GMT) 4th May 2008 I made a guess about the system crash as it has occured in the past on my Avatar Wiki and on the Fillmore wiki that I work on so it has to be something wrong with the system. - Scyphozoa 18:15 (GMT) 4th May 2008 The fillmore wiki was abandoned untill I took over it, so far i am the only one who has edited it in a long time, to find it use the following link - http://www.editthis.info/fillmore/Main_Page - Scyphozoa 19:36 (GMT) 4th May 2008 CL WIKI Ok this is the 2nd Code Lyoko wiki I've joined. I joined the other one 1st and i think it's better. It says i can't CREATE another Code Lyoko wiki if I'm a member of this wiki. I'm going to suggest that that ridiculouse rule be deleted. It is unfair to good contributers.--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 16:06, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Ah, NO. KremTell me stuff 11:06, 9 May 2008 (EDT) im starting to like this krem guy. --Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 05:47, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Well, gee, that's nice to know! lol! (in-joke) KremTell me stuff 11:15, 23 June 2008 (PDT) Code Quote You have to vote D33deed33guy's code quote (Yes! got his name right=) )--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:33, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Also, please do not copy and paste episode summaries from CodeLyoko.fr like you did here. That is something called plagarism which is illegal.--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 15:04, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::All active members are required to vote so the end results are even. And you were the one who put "For the sake of fair voting User:user has to vote here" thing. Also the only reason all the other votes don't add up is cuase some users havn't vote yet like Kremzeek!, you, and Angie Y. You are required to vote so the votes will tally evenly and all users will have a fair chance. Also you broke a rule just now. "You may not by mean or crtisize other users" you claimed that I do not know math which you have no right to do. I suggest you keep your emarks to a minimum and vote so all users will get their fair chance.--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:53, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::Well now that all votes have been counted evenly it's ok. Also are you even good at spelling?. You seem to mispell some of your words.--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 13:05, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Jeremie's Dad Thank you--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 10:07, 6 July 2008 (PDT) :What was fast?--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 10:22, 6 July 2008 (PDT) ::Oh well cuase I was on. Your's was fast as well.--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 10:25, 6 July 2008 (PDT) Important Jobs Put this on your profile page ;D is in charge of the Featured Article Votes.}} Now it's official!--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 08:06, 13 July 2008 (PDT) User of the Week Hey, could you put Schyphozoa and Sector X on the user of the week thing--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 20:43, 16 July 2008 (PDT) :THANKIE!! --[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 06:46, 17 July 2008 (PDT) Blocking Now I am gonna school you in meta-wiki: Blocking a sysop doesnt work trust me I tried to block my self for a day as a test it didnt work. Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 07:19, 16 August 2008 (PDT) Sysop Hey thanks! Good luck being the new admin and buy some advil cause with this site, you'll need it lol!--[[User:Supersmashbrosdude|'SSB-DuDe!!']] 02:48, 24 August 2008 (PDT) IMPOSTER!! SOMEONE HACKED MY E-MAIL (don't ask how) AND GOT MY FORUMS PASSWORD!!! THEY ARE TRYING TO GET MY BEAROCRAT POWERS BACK!!!!!! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T FALLFOR IT!!! I AM STEPPING DOWN AND MY IDENTITY HAS BEEN STOLEN!!!--Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 03:31, 24 August 2008 (PDT) huh!?!?!?!?!?!?!? O_O --Wael, The Admiral Super Computer of Diffence 03:33, 24 August 2008 (PDT) Yo When you're a bot, your edits are hidden from the Recent Changes. Just thought I'd let you know. «-Bfa-» Reply to your complaining chill.:I only deleted the menu. The topics are still left all you have to do is type in the title. And I reviewed all the Sysop speaks, None of them are important anymore. It was mainly old stuff like My brother joining, my vandaizing, wikia move, ect. stuff that doesn't need to be any more. PS: NEVER ADRESS ME BY MY REAL NAME ON THE WIKI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!--D33DeeD33Guy, has returned!!! (Bla,bla,bla!/ ) 02:42, 26 August 2008 (PDT)